Indulgences
by sandypenguin6
Summary: A series of moments in which Victor and Yuuri can't help but enjoy the physical affection that can spark in the most unlikely times. Victuuri fluff!
1. Afternoon Nap

**A/N: Well now that YOI has officially wrapped up and my new semester of university has started up, I have turned to Victuuri fanfiction as a coping mechanism yet again! If you are familiar with any of my previous stories then the style of this one may seem a little different. I'm placing more of an emphasis on the description of sensual experiences rather than letting the dialogue of the story dictate its descriptions. In short, I'm experimenting with a more wordy style. ;) So if you like it or have any thoughts please review and let me know! I'd love to refine this type of writing further! :D Well, enough from me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuuri's bleary eyes surveyed his surroundings, trying to piece together his situation. The worst part about midday naps is that their awakenings can leave one more disoriented than a blow to the head.

The first thing Yuuri was aware of was the gentle weight on his chest and the slight tickle of steady breathing on his collarbone. Victor was curled into Yuuri's side, his back pressed against the back of the couch. Yuuri recalled that practice had tired them both out more than usual, so they had proceeded to take a little nap together before dinner once they got back to the apartment.

Yuuri contemplated waking Victor up as Yuuri shifted his own body upward slowly so his back was braced against the armrest, settling in a more seated position. But one look at his fiancé's peaceful-looking face convinced Yuuri to wait a little longer. And while he waited, Yuuri got caught up in memorizing the details of his partner's face.

A soft smile settled on Yuuri's lips as he greedily indulged in every detail, especially Victor's lips; the way they slightly parted in relaxation as his cheek was pressed against the fabric of Yuuri's shirt. Yuuri attempted to memorize the exact shape of the Cupid's bow curve in Victor's upper lip. Yuuri's finger moved upwards of its own accord to delicately trace the captivating outline of his fiancé's mouth.

His movements were slow and methodical, the soft strokes of his fingers as timely as a metronome. Somewhere in his subconscious, Victor identified the gentle pressure and responded, not entirely awake or aware of his own volition.

Yuuri's quiet gasp was barely audible as Victor's lips moved slightly, gliding against Yuuri's fingers to reciprocate their pressure. Victor's sleepy, half-conscious kisses continued down from the tips of Yuuri's fingers to the heel of his palm. The tender sensation of it made Yuuri's breath catch in his throat, marveling at how gentle and nurturing Victor's touches could be. Not even fully conscious, Victor was showing Yuuri just how much he loved him.

Not long after that, Victor's breathing picked up, becoming heavier. However, his kisses didn't stop. He seemed more awake as he sighed Yuuri's name against his open palm, keeping his eyes shut. A deep blush staining his cheeks, Yuuri leaned in to whisper Victor's name back in return, reaching up to stroke his hair, shining brilliantly in the burnt-orange light of the setting sun pouring through the adjacent window.

Victor's next utterance of Yuri's name contained more volume; Yuuri could feel the rumble of Victor's voice vibrate past his lips down onto Yuuri's wrist. Yuuri's eyes fluttered shut in reverence as he felt the tightening of Victor's lips against his skin, signalling a smile. When Victor's lips stopped moving altogether, Yuuri opened his eyes to gaze directly into Victor's blue ones, already open. The expression they held was teasing yet indulgent as he planted one more drawn-out kiss onto Yuuri's palm, just below his thumb. Yuuri had to resist letting his eyes close in pleasure again.

Yuuri bit his lip as Victor finally pulled away, his blush still lingering.

"Sorry. I just...couldn't resist."

Victor only shook his head and smiled softly, leaning up to kiss Yuuri lightly on his forehead.

"Feel free to indulge yourself any time. I indulged myself too."

Yuuri smiled in return as they cuddled more against each other, letting his mind be filled with the memories of those past sensations and ones to come.


	2. Wake Up Call

**A/N: An unplanned second chapter?! Oh yes! :) I enjoyed my last little writing experiment so much I decided to take it one step further. Let me know what you think! Also, in regards to the last chapter, hand and wrist kisses are kinda my thing so I really just needed an excuse to write something about that. My thing in this chapter is Victor being the little spoon. :3**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my two real-life friends who said I teased them too much in the previous chapter! I tease because I love. ;) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

He was the first thing Yuuri felt in the morning.

Before Yuuri even opened his eyes he could sense him; the bare skin of his back radiating a soft, comfortable heat; Yuuri's arm loosely draped over the side of his abdomen, slowly expanding and contracting with the methodical breathing of deep sleep. It hadn't been too long ago since Yuuri had moved in with his fiancé, but he had quickly gotten into the routine of falling asleep and waking up next to Victor.

Yuuri slowly turned to gaze at the digital clock on the nightstand on his side of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping man in his arms. 5:13 am. Even Makkachin, asleep in the corner of the room, had not woken up yet. Yuuri inwardly groaned and closed his eyes again as he snuggled stubbornly closer against Victor's back. The morning had no right to be waking him up this early; and on a weekend no less!

At first Yuuri couldn't fathom why Victor would want to go to bed the previous night in only his pyjama pants in the dead of winter, but now Yuuri was very glad he did. He could feel the warmth of Victor's back seeping through Yuuri's own pyjama shirt, his body heat especially welcoming with the cold mornings of Russia. Though his fiancé's natural warmth was keeping him comfortable, Yuuri found that the swirling thoughts of his conscious mind were keeping him from returning fully to a state of sleep.

When it became clear that sleep was not going to be coming back to him, Yuuri decided to just enjoy relaxing next to Victor. It was rare that Yuuri was the first one to rise in the morning, so he seldom got to see Victor when he was so deeply asleep. And at this moment he really couldn't _see_ him either, since Victor's back was facing Yuuri. Even his discernible features were hard for Yuuri to make out in the dim light of the rising sun filtering in through shafts in the blinds. However, a soft smile formed on Yuuri's lips as he marvelled yet again at how wonderful it was to be so in love with such an amazing person. Yuuri even let a quiet, dreamy sigh escape him as he nuzzled his face farther against the area between Victor's shoulder blades, letting his lips brush innocently across his fiancé's pale skin.

Yuuri's slow kisses soon became more purposeful in nature, attempting to take in and memorize as much of the sweet sensation of Victor's skin against his lips as he could. His hands decided to do some exploring too, with one reaching up to tenderly stroke Victor's shoulder, and the other snaking its way more tightly around Victor's abdomen, gently tracing his toned stomach with nimble fingers. Lost in the early-morning investigation of his partner's form, Yuuri could only vaguely sense that his own body seemed to be moulding itself against Victor's from behind. Yuuri didn't care that his physical interactions were probably waking up Victor faster; if anything, he relished in that. The thought that only he was able to know the physicality of this man so intimately awoke something in Yuuri he didn't know had existed.

Surprisingly, it seemed to be Yuuri's soft, blissful moans while kissing Victor's upper back that roused Victor from his slumber. With a soft groan, Victor turned his head slightly toward Yuuri's direction behind him, the ends of his silver hair brushing lightly against Yuuri's nose. Despite knowing his lover was awake, Yuuri continued in his movements, not even stopping when Victor's voice, thick from sleep, uttered his first sentence of the morning.

"Yuuri, are you trying to seduce me?"

Yuuri smirked against the skin of Victor's shoulder in response, even brushing his toes flirtatiously against Victor's ankle.

"It's not my fault you're so sensitive..." Yuuri murmured between slow and steady kisses. "I'm just appreciating."

The timbre in Victor's responding chuckle told Yuuri that he was already having an effect on him, making Yuuri even more confident in his advances. He slowly began gliding his lips across the top of Victor's shoulder, his face finally at an angle where he could see Victor's expression. He smiled tiredly at Yuuri, but a teasing look danced across his eyes as they held contact with Yuuri's.

"Really? At this time in the morning? What a wake up call." Victor's attempt to sound irritated failed miserably as his expression grew more serious and indulging as Yuuri's kisses worked their way towards his neck.

"Doesn't sound like you're complaining..." Yuuri continued his kisses as he watched Victor's eyes flutter shut, his confidence growing every time he saw the power he could hold over the man he loved so much.

After a pleasurable noise escaped Victor's lips, his eyes opened again and his gaze locked on to Yuuri's. Their hard, unwavering expression finally caused Yuuri's kisses to falter.

"If I'm complaining, it's because you're not giving me enough..."

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaaand you can probably guess where it goes from there! ^^ This has been sandypenguin6 and that is the closest I'll ever get to writing smut! ;)**


	3. Eyelashes

**A/N: I LIVE! Updating this "complete" story yet again with another little oneshot! With this new summery weather, I of course had to write my two favourite idiots being in love and enjoying the outdoors! :3 Also this is kind of like a belated birthday gift to myself so...happy birthday, me! Prepare for some cheesy fluff, readers!**

* * *

Victor's laugh was mesmerizing.

The way his face would entirely light up in the most genuine, full smile Yuuri had ever seen never ceased to capture his fiancé's attention. Victor only laughed this way when he was completely comfortable, and spending a lazy summer afternoon on a secluded patch of grass in a nearby park was enough to let down his defences for a little while.

Victor lay face up on the grass, Yuuri hovering over him and blocking the sun from his eyes. Victor didn't complain in the slightest, as he knew that Yuuri was the true sunshine in his life. Victor felt his fiancé shift on the patch of grass beside him and tightened his arm around Yuuri's waist, securing his position there. Victor was busy gazing lovingly into Yuuri's eyes when the latter jarred him out of his daydream by speaking up for the first time in minutes.

"Your eyelashes are ridiculous." Yuuri's hair, which had now grown past his ears, rustled softly as his head gave a slight shake of disbelief. His comment roused another laugh from Victor, making Yuuri's own smile widen considerably.

"What makes you say that, darling?" Victor's hand reached up to cup Yuuri's cheek, causing the latter to sigh and settle against the gentle touch. Genuinely curious as to Yuuri's reasoning, Victor quirked a brow and smirked up at him.

"Well, they're just so long. And they have this other-worldly colour to them, like...they're not as light as your hair but they're not as dark as everyone else's eyelashes either. The way the light catches on them – makes them shine – it's sometimes ethereal." Yuuri, who had been staring at Victor's eyes and lashes since he started speaking, now let his own eyes dart away, a slow blush creeping up his cheeks at his sudden eloquence.

Victor let his thumb trace Yuuri's jaw line delicately, studying his flustered face.

"You say they're ridiculous, but you must like them to say such nice things about them!" Victor's face spread into a grin as Yuuri leaned down to invade his space, answering not a breath's width away from his skin.

"Of course I like them. I love them. They're a part of you, after all."

Victor couldn't help the gentle gasp that escaped him as he felt Yuuri's lips brush across his closed eyelids with the most delicate touch. He felt their breaths swirling across their skin, intermingling in the air between their faces. The sensation sent chills down his spine. Victor's hand found its way to the nape of Yuuri's neck, threading his fingers through the soft, short hairs there. Victor sighed into a smile as he felt Yuuri attempt to kiss each one of his eyelashes, tilting his own head up to silently press his lips to Yuuri's chin in response. The only sound the two could hear was the wind in the trees and the quiet sound of their breathing, muffled slightly against the others' skin.

When Yuuri had seemingly had his fill of focusing on Victor's eyelashes, Victor felt the gentle pressure of his lips leave his skin and the heat and light of the sun boring down on him. Victor's eyelashes fluttered open to see Yuuri sitting fully up in his place beside Victor, gazing at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

 _Impossible,_ Victor thought to himself as he pulled Yuuri back down against him, earning a yelp from his fiancé. _I already know that Yuuri's the most beautiful thing in the world_.

At the thought, Victor laughed once more, a smile spreading all the way across his face, and Yuuri didn't think there was any way that he could fall more in love.

* * *

 **A/N: This is so fluffy and sweet you might as well spin it around a paper cone and call it cotton candy! This contrasts with my last two "indulgences" where my boys really let things heat up. Oh well! I hope you all enjoyed this little, much delayed edition to my collection! :D**


End file.
